mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (MNC)
The Assassin is the mostly silent pro whose fast speed and cloaking make her deadly to the unsuspecting player. She never actually utters a word; she can only be heard to grunt, laugh, and hum. She can seem sweet and innocent, shown by her giggling after a support heals her, as well as her nonchalant humming during her knife taunt, but also has a sinister side, shown by her unrelenting brutality, and her sinister laugh after her knife taunt is complete. The Assassin is best suited for patient players who enjoy sneaking around the edges of a map and waiting for the proper opening for a kill. Weapons Dagger The Assassin's primary weapon is a hardened, ultra-sharp blade designed to cut through the metal shells of Bots and Pro Armor alike. When the Assassin fully upgrades her passive skill, the Dagger is replaced with a Sword, which has better damage and a wider reach. Reloading is replaced by a short-distance lunge attack which does moderate damage, and Alt-Fire is a grapple attack which is fatal to just about any bot or Pro, especially when executed from behind. *Taunt: The Assassin spins the dagger around her finger, humming, and makes a knifing motion with it. She laughs or starts to giggle afterward. *Sword Taunt: She throws the sword up in the air, does a spin kick, and catches the sword. Shuriken Launcher The Assassin's secondary weapon is a wrist-mounted launcher which fires hardened bladed discs. These discs travel slowly, at least when compared to bullets and the like, but shots will ricochet off of Arena surfaces until they hit a target. Like all secondary weapons, the launcher's alt-fire is a Grapple attack. *Taunt: She does three kicks, before doing a flip. She laughs afterwards. Skills Dash Light and nimble, the Assassin can dash into or out of a situation. This ability allows the Assassin to sprint at high speeds for a short amount of time, even while Cloaked. (see 'Cloak', below) Each upgrade increases the distance you can dash. Cloak *Level 1 is a basic cloak taking a while to activate and lasts only a short duration *Level 2 is a slight improvement on both activation time and duration, now works against bots and turrets *Level 3 is the fastest activation, longest duration and guarantees critical shurikens for one second if fired when cloaked. While standing still, it also slowly regenerates cloak and allows true invisibility. Smoke Bomb *Smoke Bomb temporarily blinds enemies around her. It also gives you a temporary boost to jump height. *Upgrading will increase blind radius. *While using a smoke bomb an Assassin cannot be knocked back, but can be grappled. Assassin *Decreased fall damage, increased Shuriken capacity. Dagger replaced with Sword at level 3. Strategy *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill any enemy from behind except the Tank. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *A fully upgraded Assassins' grapple will kill the assassin, sniper, and assault from the front. (Barring health upgrades/Support healing) *The Shuriken Launcher is not an effective damage dealer (althought it will damage the money ball faster than the dagger), but may be used to finish off already damaged enemies or destroy turrets. On the other hand, it does do a good amount of damage per shuriken and has no spread or damage falloff making it very effective against Deployed Tanks/Gunners and Firebases allowing you to outrange them and still do full damage. *The assassin's smoke bomb, partnered with a jump, followed by a stealth, is a good way to escape sticky situations such as botched assassination attempts. *A sword lunge is an effective way to finish off an enemy with little remaining health. *While sprinting, the assassin kicks up a little dust with every step. *Cloaked assassins give off an audible hum which can give away her presence. If your target has no rear security, consider not using the cloak. *Deployed Gunners and Tanks cannot be grappled, but can usually be killed safely with a ricochet Shuriken, or slightly less safely with direct fire Shuriken. Attempting to hit them with a melee weapon is usually a bad idea, as it both exposes the Assassin to their friends and puts her in range of either their backpack jets or their main weapon, which will both kill an Assassin before she kills them. *If you fire your Shuriken while cloaked next to a deployed gunner you can usually kill him with one clip. Recloak for a sneaky gettaway. *Avoid stacking Assassins on your team. If your team already has an Assassin, consider switching to a different class temporarily. Don't worry - even if you switch classes in the middle of a match, you keep your purchased upgrades. *A Gunners Slam ability can be nearly fatal if he sees you. It is safe practice to jump after grappling a Gunner especially if you are unaware of his endorsements. *If you aren't patient, don't play an Assassin, you won't be much help to your team if you keep running into a fight and dying. *''Always try to grapple from behind, as usually frontal grapples will usually lead to your target surviving, and with your grapple on cooldown, you will usually die. *It's ideal to ''never fight a tank 1v1, because his large health pool and armor, coupled with his Charge and Death Blossom abilities, will kill you in seconds. *AGAINST AN ASSASSIN: A Level 3 Armor Upgrade will allow you to survive most assassination attempts until the assassin is level 3. This lets you catch the Assassin off guard and leads to hilarious "WTF" moments if you can catch the Assassin on mic. *AVOID TANKS. Plain and simple if you see a Tank with more than half his health remaining move around him. The alternate fire on the jet gun will kill (instantly or by burn) any assassin without health endorsements. Recent Press Interview Press Quote 1: (when asked her thoughts on the new instant replay system) (Stared at reporter until reporter made uncomfortable.) Press Quote 2: (when asked to stomp her foot once if in favor of the new instant replay rule and twice if not in favor) (Stared angrily at reporter until reporter withdrew request.) Press Quote 3: (After another reporter made joke about her being 'great girlfriend material' on account of her being mute) (Assassin cloaked herself. Seconds later reporter was physically beaten by unseen assailant. MNC officials deny any correlation between the two incidents.) Personal Information Deadly, quiet, invisible. The Assassin has become one of the most popular combatants on MNC due to her acrobatic kills and cool cloaking ability. While unable (or unwilling) to speak (MNC scientists don’t know for sure) the Assassin carries out her duties with dignity and grace, killing quickly and seldom “showboating” like some of her teammates. Though a menacing and mysterious figure she appears at times protective of her teammates, but never at the expense of a win. Though she seems to have a thorough sense of justice make no mistake, she is not a woman to be crossed, even by a teammate. Most of her fellow athletes keep their distance when off the field, save for the occasional awkward approach by the Heavy Weapons Specialist or Tank. In recent years there has been quite a bit of controversy surrounding the Assassin. Some scientists in MNC have reported an unusually high number of instances involving insubordination, with some Assassins even taking unauthorized leaves of absence from the team. Some have begun to worry that the Assassin clones are getting more difficult to control. Top management at MNC have downplayed the concerns, reasoning that her popularity with the fans is worth any such inconvenience. When the Assassin dreams she dreams of a society that throws off its self-imposed shackles, unafraid to live as free men and women without the comfort and safety of a predictable existence. Silent by choice, she keeps mute so that her works will not betray her feelings towards the ruling overclass. Most of all she dreams of living as an Outlander, of raising children with a likeminded male warrior who rather die a free man than be consumerist slave. *Notable DNA: Mary Lou Retton, Michelle Yeoh, Charlotte Corday *Likes: Independent thinkers, substance over style, being feared, the roar of the crowd, the rush of the kill *Dislikes: Rampant consumerism, cowardice, arrogance, being “owned” Trivia *The Assassin is the only Pro that has three different taunts. 500px Category:Pros Category:Characters